


Papa, look at that reindeer!

by Highwaytoyes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Yev, Daddy Mickey, Embarrassed Mickey, Flirty Ian, M/M, Mentions of bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highwaytoyes/pseuds/Highwaytoyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Yev are walking home when Yev runs over to a reindeer... only it's just a giant dog with tied on antlers and a hot owner.</p>
<p>*Alternate meeting*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa, look at that reindeer!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who gave kudos and such wonderful comments on my first works. It made my day, I was squealing to all my friends about it. I found this prompt on tumblr and thought it was super cute, so here it is. I changed it up just a teeny bit so that I could bring Yev into the story because I LOVE daddy Mickey. Kinda steered away from the prompt but hey, it's still real cute.
> 
> Based on prompt: 'my sibling mistook your dog for a reindeer and that's the story about how your dog ended up eating carrots inside my house'

It's fucking 30 degrees out, and what does Yev want to do? He wants to go to the park. Now, it's all fine and good until papa has to convince his little one that, 'you HAVE to put on your big coat, Yevvy. It fuckin' freezing out, you'll get sick!'

It doesn't help when Yev just squeals, "SWEAR JAR, PAPA!!" And then runs away giggling, completely ignoring said coat. 

It takes another forty minutes to convince Yevgeny into his coat, and another twenty to get out the door. By that point, Mickey was ready to forget the park, go back to the house, and get a fucking beer. It was kind of worth it to see his five-year-old glow when they finally reach the park, though. 

They spent all of half an hour there before Yevgeny decided that he was 'EXHAUSTED and he just couldn't keep playing.' Mickey sighed before taking his son's hand and starting the walk back to their house.

They were half way there when Yevgeny gasped, yanked his hand from his father's grip, and ran off to the side. "YEVGENY! Get your little butt back here! You know better than that!" Mickey jogged over, not seeing what caused his son to run off until Yev said, excitedly, "But papa, look at the reindeer!" 

That was when he noticed the fucking great Dane. Wearing fucking tie-on antlers. And sitting next to a GORGEOUS redhead.

The redhead smiled at Mickey and said, "Afraid this is just my dog, Charlie. But you can take a ride on him, he's real friendly. If it's ok with your dad." Then he winked at Mickey while he just stood there, trying to get some fucking WORDS out. Yevgeny squealed and ran over to the huge dog, throwing his arms around his neck and yelled, "PAPA, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEASE, CAN I RIDE THE REINDEER??"

Mickey tore his eyes away from the redheads flirtatious smirk and looked at his son,bouncing around on his tiptoes. "I guess, if it's ok. But, you need to stay by me." He looked back up at the redhead and finally managed to ask, "He's not going to run off and toss my son off, is he?" The redhead laughed and exclaimed, "Oh, no! He might be big, but he's very gentle and great with little ones. That's why he's wearing the antlers. We were just walking back from a charity event my sister was hosting. We had him give rides to the kids there, it was great." Mickey looked at him before looking at Yevgeny and saying, "Alright, Alright. Let's get you on the reindeer."

Yevgeny cheered and scrambled towards his father, reaching his arms up so his father could pick him up. Mickey bent to lift him into his arms before carefully setting his boy onto Charlie the dog. He felt the guy walk up next to him and watched as he placed his hands on Yev's and moved them to hold onto the thick hand grip that was attached to a harness. "Alright, you gotta hold on tight. If you want him to stop, just yell, 'STOP,' and he will. Got it?" Yev nodded excitedly and said, "I'm ready, I'm ready, let's go!" The redhead stepped back and commanded, "Circle, Charlie. " and the dog began walking slowly, making a good sized circle, and continued walking in the same path. 

Mickey made a step to walk to his son, before he felt a hand on his arm and a whisper in his ear saying, "Don't worry, it's ok. He'll be fine." Mickey turned to face him, before jerking back when his cheek brushed against the guy's nose. The redhead smiled at him before sticking his hand out and introduced himself, "Hi. I'm Ian." Mickey swallowed thickly, nervous by this guys proximity, before grabbing his hand, ignoring the tingle his hand made when it came into contact with Ian's and replied, "Mickey. The crazy kid that ran up screaming about reindeer is my son, Yevgeny." Ian laughed and said, "Yeah, I heard that part. Nice to meet you, Mickey." They turned to watch as the excited boy giggled and nuzzle into the dogs neck, causing Charlie to wag his tail happily. "I think my dog has chosen your son. He's been doing this all day, and his tail hasn't wagged that much." Mickey smiled at that, "Yeah. My kids got a real talent for making everyone fall in love with him. If he could get me around his finger, he can get anyone." Ian looked over at him and asked, "Why do you say that? If you don't mind my asking." Mickey's face fell a bit before clearing his throat and saying, "He wasn't brought into this world through the best of circumstances. It's safe to say that his mother was the last person I wanted to be tied to, much less have a baby with." Ian looked at him questioningly, but didn't continue. Mickey appreciated it. Svetlana turned out to be a pretty great person in the end, but that doesn't change the fact that Mickey was gay and wanted nothing to do with her in any way that wasn't strictly platonic. 

"Papa, can we get a reindeer?" Mickey looked up from the ground to see Yevgeny grinning the biggest grin Mickey had ever seen on his son, hugging onto Charlie's neck instead of the hand grips, and still moving around in the same circle. Mickey laughed, "I don't know about that buddy, but maybe Ian will let you play with his sometime." He glanced over at Ian, who grinned at him and said, "Absolutely! I'm sure Charlie would like that!" They both smiled as Yevgeny cheered and continued talking to the dog, while the dog seemed to take in every word. Ian cleared his throat and asked, "So, have you found someone you DO want to be tied to?" Mickey shifted his gaze over to Ian and slyly answered, "Nah. Not as many gay men as you'd think around here. Must've moved to the wrong part of New York. I've seen some, but just not my type." Ian snorted, "I hear that. Wait. You're gay?" 

Mickey smirked, facing his son instead of the gaping redhead and answered, "Yup. Not very obvious, but you can't be when you grow up where I did."

Ian seemed flustered, but quickly recovered when he asked, "Do you two want to come back to my place? It's cold out. I could make some hot chocolate, Yev could play with Charlie. I'd really like to get acquainted with you, Mickey..." Mickey looked over at Ian, biting his lip, before nodding. "Sure. Yev would like that." Ian smirked, pleased, and called his dog, "Charlie! Come!" Charlie pranced over, careful not to jostle the little boy still riding his back. 

"Aww, papa. I don't want to leave Charlie yet." Mickey smiled at his boy before lifting him off of the dog and setting him down on his feet. "Don't worry. Ian invited us to go to his house for hot chocolate. He said you can keep playing with Charlie after you finish." Yev cheered, before gripping onto Charlie's collar and continued chatting towards the dog as they all started walking towards Ian's place. 

When they got to the house, Ian unlocked the door and let them in.

This guy took Christmas fucking SERIOUSLY.

The entire was house was pristine, covered in lights, tinsel, and other decorations. "Holy shit.. " Mickey gasped at the room while Yev, equally mesmerized, murmured, "Swear jar, papa..." Ian turned towards them sheepishly and said, "Yeah... Christmas is kind of a big deal for my family. I've been told that I got a tad overboard." Mickey snorted, "A tad? I've never seen so many decorations in one room before. And Yev dragged me to one of those Santa Clause's workshops. Where they had cause blackouts more than once." Ian rolled his eyes, "Whatever, man. It's Christmas. If I can't make my house like this on Christmas, then when can I do it?" Mickey shrugged and answered, "More power to you, man."

Ian led them to the kitchen which, surprisingly, only had minimal decoration, and was much more inviting to Mickey. Ian pulled out his hot chocolate machine and began pouring in the water and pressing some buttons. Mickey couldn't figure out how the Fuck he could learn how to use the thing. Mickey would probably make the thing explode before finding out which combination of buttons to press. He knew cars, not fancy ass beverage gadgets. 

Ian turned towards them and sat down at the table, gesturing for them to sit. "So, Yev, did you like playing with Charlie?" Yev perked up at the mention of his new friend, who was currently laying down under the boy's feet. "I loved it! I love Charlie, he's my new best friend. Can I play with him tomorrow too?" Mickey turned toward his son and said, "I don't know, Yev. I'm sure Ian and Charlie have stuff to do." Ian bent down a little and whispered, "How about I give my number to your papa, and we can talk about when we can get you two together again?" Mickey arched his eyebrow at Ian, the sly fucker, as Yev hurriedly agreed. 

Just at that moment, the machine behind Ian beeped, and he got up to pour some into three mugs he pulled down from a cabinet. Ian poured some marshmallows into the mugs and brought them back to the table. "Be careful, it's hot. Blow it." Mickey shot his eyes over at Ian, hearing the innuendo almost immediately. Ian was too busy looking down at his mug as he brought it up to blow on the hot chocolate gently. Mickey shook his head mentally, wondering if he was just going crazy. Could be possible. He reached down to his son's mug and raised it up, "Let me help, kiddo." Proceeding to try and cool down his son's drink. 

When he felt it was cool enough, he set it down in front of Yev. Yev carefully picked up the mug and began quickly guzzling it down. "Hey, slow it down, kid. You'll make yourself sick and then we'll go home instead of playing with Charlie." Yev quickly slowed down, causing some to slosh out onto the table. Ian chuckled, "That's alright, little man. Let's get you cleaned up." He stretched over to rip some paper towels off of the roll. He handed them over to Mickey and Mickey smiled at him before cleaning up his son's face and wiping down the table. 

Yev finished his hot chocolate not long after that and hopped down from the table, calling over his shoulder, "Charlie!" Before walking back into the winter wonderland that was Ian's living room, the great Dane close behind him.

Mickey chuckled before teasing, "If we get out the door, and you can't find your dog, I have no doubt that Yevgeny has somehow taught him to wait for him somewhere outside and has attempted dognapping." Ian laughed loudly at that, exclaiming, "Oh, I'm sure! Those two surely are a pair, no doubt."

They sat in comfortable silence, sipping on their drink, before Ian cleared his throat. "So. What were you guys up to when we met up?" Mickey groaned, explaining, "Oh my God, so Yev wanted to go to the park, right? It took me an HOUR to get us out the door, and then Yev played for about half an hour before deciding that he was tuckered out and wanted to leave. We were on our way home when he noticed Charlie." Ian chuckled at that, saying, "Well that's kids for you. My younger siblings did that a lot too. Drove my older siblings and I crazy." Mickey nodded fondly before asking, "So, how many siblings do you have?"

That started a very long conversation. 

They talked and talked, and yes, ok, flirting a bit too. Mickey learned that Ian was one of six kids, being stuck firmly in the middle. He learned that Ian's dad was a drunk and his mom was bipolar, with Ian unfortunately taking after her. He learned that Ian fought his diagnosis before finally getting some help after almost getting himself and his youngest brother killed during one of his manias. While Ian had done well with staying on top of his meds, his family still treated him differently. Ian got tired of it and moved to New York to get space from his family. 

In turn, Ian learned about Mickey. He learned about his four brothers and sister. He learned about his mother, who has passed away, and his father, who was a genuine psycho. He found out that Mickey had been as deep in the closet as you could get, denying his sexuality, which led to him knocking up a Russian hooker and being forced into an unwanted marriage. They had hated each other in the beginning, but finally reconciled in order to get out of the south side and to care for their son. Mickey told Ian about how he had resented the baby but grew to love him. Like Mickey had said, his son had a gift of getting the adults in his life wrapped around his little finger. Now, Yevgeny was the light of his life, and his now ex-wife, who, ironically, turned out to be a lesbian, was going to travel to visit Mickey and Yev for the holidays with her new wife. 

Before they knew it, they had been talking for hours, and it had grown dark out. Mickey looked at the time and said, "Shit, I gotta get Yev home and in bed." They both rose from the table, walking into the living room, only to find Yevgeny and Charlie curled up together on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. 

Mickey knelt down, gently lifting his little one into his arms. Charlie woke up, perking his head up and whimpering before Mickey whispered, "Its alright Charlie, I've got him," and the dog rested his head back down on his large paws. Mickey settled his son on his hip, nestling his head into his father's shoulder and holding him up with one arm. He reached out his free hand, whispering to Ian, "Hand me your phone." Ian reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and unlocking it. Mickey went to contacts and quickly typed in his number. "Let me know when you want to schedule a play date.. or anything else." Ian smiled brightly, whispering back, "I will. Goodnight, Mickey." Mickey smiled at him, winked, and walked out the door. 

Ian tested Mickey the next day. That afternoon, Yev and Charlie had their play date. That night, Yev and Mickey walked home. Mickey was blushing and asked his son, "Yev, do you like Ian?" Yev said, "Yes, papa. And I LOVE Charlie." Mickey nodded and when they reached their house, Mickey called Ian, saying, "Svetlana gets here Saturday morning. So, what time are you picking me up?"

That Christmas, Mickey and Yev had their Christmas with Svetlana and her wife. 

The Christmas after, Mickey and Ian celebrated their first Christmas together. They waved goodnight to Yev, Svetlana, and Charlie over skype before shutting off the computer and wrapping themselves up in each other, kissing warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you thought this was as cute as I wanted it to be! I'm on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free so come say hi! If you want to give me prompts, that's cool too, along with kudos and comments. I love hearing from you!


End file.
